


Feeling on His Body

by juem87



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M, Massage, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juem87/pseuds/juem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey gives Danny a massage after a hard week at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling on His Body

Danny Desai is exhausted, truly exhausted, in mind and body, his spirit the only thing still thriving despite his hellish week. He attributes this to Lacey and their evolving relationship. The past five days have been physically and mentally draining, all of his teachers conspiring to have their assignments due within the same timeframe and his soccer coaches insisting upon double practices in preparation for regionals. Lacey had helped him through it tough, with her continued support and encouragement, even going as far as driving him to and from several of his practices and helping him organize his time in order to complete all of his assignments. She had been just what he needed, the light in a sky full of gray.

Dragging himself into the house, backpack over one shoulder and soccer bag over the other, Danny makes his way up to his room. He takes the stairs one at a time, eyes blinking and blurry with sleep. Making it past the threshold of his bedroom, he drops his load before falling into his desk chair. He’s tempted to lean forward on the desk and let sleep take over, but he resists, the stench of his body and the mud that covers his practice clothes wafting to his nose. Disgusted by his own filth, he forces his way to his feet, heading towards the bathroom. Upon entering, he turns on the shower and sheds his clothes before stepping under the spray of water, allowing its warmth to soothe his sore muscles.

After the shower, he returns to his room, clad in only a towel while he dries his hair with another. He pulls the wet strands into a bun at the back of his head, moving to his dresser for a t-shirt and pair of underwear, forgoing sweatpants. Once clothed he drops into bed, rolling onto his stomach and pulling the blankets high over his shoulders. He falls into a deep, dreamless sleep, his body giving over to the exhaustion.

Feeling a weight drop on his back, Danny is roused from his sound sleep. It is several hours later, the bleary light of dusk giving way to complete darkness as night falls. He blinks his eyes open, his body sinking deeper into the mattress, as the air of someone’s breath ghosts along his ear. In his half-consciousness state, he almost thinks it is a figure of his imagination, until he hears his name called in his ear and feels the caress of hands on his shoulders. “Danny,” the voice whispers coaxing him further from his sleep.

“Lacey,” he responds, coming fully awake, shifting his weight onto his elbows as he lifts from the bed. She rolls off of him, coming to rest on her back beside him on top of the blankets. Smiling, she wiggles her fingers in his direction before joining him under the covers. He welcomes her, moving to his side as he pulls her into his arms. “How’d you get in here?” he asks, nuzzling his nose against hers, fearing what his breath may smell like. She doesn’t seem to mind, pressing her lips against his, initiating a kiss before pulling back to look at him.

“You’re not the only one that knows how to climb through a window.” The smile returns to her face as she presses her body closer to his, resting her hand on his jaw, happy to see him even though they’ve been apart for less than six hours.

“You know my mother would have let you up here, no questions asked, if you had gone to the front door.” He wraps his arms around her more completely, his fingers intertwining low on her back.

“Where’s the fun in that?” she asks, leaning forward for another kiss. Moving her hand from his face to his shoulder, she pushes, rolling him onto his back then settling on top of him. “Plus I have a special surprise for you, and I don’t want any distractions. If she knew I was here, she’d insist on us keeping the door open. We need our privacy for this.” She winks, straightening up from the bed to stand in the space beside it. Stifling her nervousness, she looks at him seductively, pushing down her leggings and removing them completely, along with her socks, before unzipping her thigh-length hooded sweatshirt. She pulls the clothing from her shoulder to reveal the emerald green, satin and lace camisole set that she had purchased just for this occasion.

Enthralled with the sight, Danny sits up, reaching for her as she moves to return to the bed. She sits on his lap, allowing his hands to explore her body as his lips move from her mouth to place kisses along her neck and shoulder. She stops him before he can take down the strap of her camisole and bare her flesh for his consumption. Halting his movements, he looks at her, concern coming to his eyes.

Before he can speak, she says, “This is only part of the surprise. There’s more.” Reaching for the hem of his t-shirt, she pulls the garment from his body, throwing it to land on his bedroom floor. She pushes at his chest, urging him to lie back on the bed. Following her direction, he scoots them down to rest his head on his pillow. She climbs off of his body, pushing the blankets out of the way before returning to remove his underwear. Raising an eyebrow with a quirk of his lips, he complies, his semi-erect penis springing from his underwear as he anxiously awaits the rest of her surprise. He watches as she leans across his body, toward his nightstand for a small bottle that he soon realizes contains massage oil. His penis becomes more erect in the space between them as he continues to watch her.

She rubs the oil between her hands, warming it up before turning her gaze to him, eyes smothering in his barely lit bedroom. “Roll over, Danny.” He readily follows her command, turning quickly to his stomach, arms coming to rest along his sides as he places his cheek against his pillow. He feels a shift on the bed, as she again moves to straddle his body.

Lacey stares down at the plane of skin before her, licking her lips as she watches the flex and ripple of his back muscles as he restlessly waits for her to begin. Putting an end to the delay, she places her hands on his shoulders, spreading the oil over his skin as she smooths her hands back and forth. Once covered, she returns to the junction of his neck and shoulders, beginning to knead the muscles that have been tense over the past week. She pictures him leaning over his desk, shoulders and back hunched forward, stress clear on his face. Frowning at the image, she focuses on her task, resolving to do her best to make him feel better.

She continues the kneading motion along his shoulder, occasional stopping to pay more attention to the knots she finds along the way. She uses her knuckles to smooth them out as she listens to his moans and sighs, feeling his body relax under her movements.

Stopping to pour more oil on her hands, she flattens them along his spine before repeating the motion, using more pressure with the span of her thumb and index finger, the rest of her fingers trailing along his sides. Placing one hand over the other, she uses her palm to dig into his muscles, moving in small circles up one side and down the other, being sure to keep her elbows straight. She softens her actions, using the tips of her fingers and thumbs to gentle lift the flesh, kneading as she again travels up and down the span of his back. She makes chopping motions with her hand lightly banging the area as she makes her way down his body, now resting her butt on the back of his calves.

Smirking, she lightly smacks his ass before taking a cheek in each hand, enjoying the feel of the firm muscles. This earns her a lift of his head as he raises an eyebrow in her direction, a smile coming to his lips as he sets back down. He wiggles his butt in her hands causing her to laugh and sway slightly from her position on his legs. Smiling, as she reluctantly lets go of his ass, she trails the tips of her fingers along the back of his thighs. He shivers at the act, moaning as he presses his hips into the bed, back arching and member throbbing painfully at the teasing sensation.

He had planned on letting her finish the massage, keeping his baser needs at bay as he enjoyed her attention, but he can no longer resist, needing to fulfill his sexual desires. He rolls on the bed, being careful not to hit her. Lacey lifts higher up on her knees, facilitating his change in position, frowning slightly at the loss of her favorite sight as he sits up on the bed.

“I wasn’t done,” she says, pouting her lips, eyes flickering down to his erection as she crosses her arms on her chest, playing at petulant. She had very much been enjoying the field of vision provided by his previous position. Though, this one is no less inferior. In fact it’s better with his darkened, erect penis standing from the bed of short, curly pubic hairs that adorn his lower half, but he doesn’t need to know that. She clenches her hands next to her body to keep from running her fingers through the hairs wanting to hold his dick in the palm of her hand.

Danny smiles leaning forward to grasps her hips, using them to lift her higher up on his body, her ass resting on his thighs as his penis presses along the front of her crotch. “You can finish later,” he promises. Kissing her deeply he moves his fingers to tangle in her hair. Lacey, done with her pretending, eagerly returns the kiss, oil slick hands grabbing a hold of his shoulders as her hips grind into his arousal.

“Take this off, Lace,” he says, leaning back from the press of their lips to run his hands up her stomach under her camisole. She obeys, pulling the garment overhead before discarding it over her shoulder.

She kisses him, moaning as his hands run over her breasts, her nipples catching on each of his fingers as they trail up and down. Licking into her mouth, Danny caresses her tongue with his own as he begins to roll her nipples between his fingers, squeezing gently. Her hips move frantically against his in her increasing excitement.

Groaning loudly, he breaks the kiss, hands travelling down her body to the underwear she’s still wearing. He brings one arm around her back, pulling her forward to rest on his chest as he lowers down onto the bed. He uses the hand on her underwear to push the clothing down, allowing her to take over when her hands move from his shoulders. Initiating another kiss, hands now cradling her face, he feels her twist against his body, wiggling to bring one leg out of the panties before kicking them off with the other, having slid them partway down.

Finally fully naked, she settles back down on his body, her labia riding the length of his erection as she grinds firmly onto his body. Of their own accord, his hands fall to her hips, fingers grazing her ass as he encourages her movements. He groans, tipping his head back, overcome by the sensations. He wants to feel more, to slip inside of her body, but he’s at her mercy, unable to do much more than jerk his hips against hers as she continues her ministrations, now moving her mouth to suck along his exposed neck.

Straightening up from his body, Lacey leans back, grasping his dick firmly in hand. She lifts her hips, slowly lowering down onto his erection, giving them both what they want. When completely seated she braces her hands on his chest, giving herself time to adjust. She clenches her vagina around his erection and they both gasp, the pleasure flowing over their bodies as she begins to move. Her hips piston slowly, increasing in speed with each downward motion, her back arching as his penis enters her at the perfect angle.

Danny’s hands tighten on her, drawing her down to his body more rapidly. He bends his knees, planting his feet on the bed to allow his hips greater movement. He bounces her on his lap as he delivers his own thrusts, causing her teeth to chatter with their force. Lacey’s fingernails dig into his chest as she throws her head back, moaning loudly. She clenches tightly around his member increasing both their pleasure. Unweighting an arm, she moves a hand to the apex of her labia, stroking her clitoris clumsily through the jerking of her body.

Danny is on the brink of orgasm, feeling his testicles draw up as he continues the motion of his hips. He holds back, starving off completion, wanting Lacey to come first. He delivers a series of particularly deep thrusts, gritting his teeth, his head tipped back and eye screwed shut. His attempts are successful as he feels the sporadic clenching of her vaginal walls around him, her moans elevating in volume as she tries to silence herself by biting into her lip. He follows closely behind, mouth hanging open as he releases his load; body lurching forward as his hands hold her in place.

Exhausted, now for an entirely pleasant reason, Danny collapses down onto the bed, knees straightening as he guides Lacey off of his softened member to rest against his body. Their legs intertwine as she pillows her head on his chest and he strokes a hand along her spine.

“Thank you. I loved my surprise,” he says sleepily, breaking the silence. He shifts to pull the blankets over them, temporarily disrupting their comfortable position to cover both their bodies.

Lacey giggles settling back on his chest. She nuzzles her face into the side of his neck. “You didn’t even let me finish the massage, and I don’t think you fully appreciated my lingerie. You were only concerned about getting it off.” She huffs, lifting her head to rest her chin on her hand placed on his pectoral muscle.

Danny laughs, drawing her even closer. “I appreciated it, Lace. You looked beautiful. You always do. As for the massage, you can finish it now if you want.” His eyes begin to fall shut, sleep taking over.

“No, I’m tired now. I think you should give me a massage. I worked hard this week too” She rests her cheek back down on his chest, closing her eyes as well, warm and cozy in his strong embrace.

“Okay… I promise to do it when I wake up…” His words trail off as he falls into a deep sleep, gentle puffs of air leaving his open mouth in soft snores.

Lacey smiles, eyes still shut as she, too, allows sleep to wash over her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is as good as the other smut I've written. I feel like it's lacking in some parts. As always let me know what you think.


End file.
